


Chat and memories

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, robert has a little chat with his sister, robert needs distraction, talking about aaron of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You know we never really talked about your engagement.... “- she started then Robert gave her a blank face – “Your second engagement!”“Well we told you guys already. We did it at the same time... and I swear I didn't plan it but eventually we ended up at that layby where both of us wanted to do it.  That's all.”“Oh come on! Give me some details. I'm meant to be your best woman, I need to know stuff!”“And how's that gonna help you?”“I don't know. Tell a funny story at the reception?”Or...Vic tries to take Robert's mind off last week's events, and what better topic to talk about than Aaron.





	Chat and memories

“Robert, are you sure you don't want him to stay with me tonight?” - asked Vic looking worried.

 

“No, we're fine, it's fine. I can look after my son you know.” - answered Robert holding Seb. The little boy maybe sensed some tension but for now he was good.

 

“Of course you can. It's just, I think you haven't had any sleep since. And you really need that.”

 

“I can't Vic. I just can't. And Aaron's not home yet.... and I don't know.”

 

“If he was here he would tell you the same thing.”

 

“I know.” - he smiled. - “What?” - he asked as he looked at his sister. She had that sort of smile on her face that hid many many questions.

 

“I know you probably haven't told me everything that has happened with Lachlan, and I know you miss Aaron, and you want to talk to him, but.... just know that I'm here if you need me, alright?”

 

“Thanks.” - he said. - “And you're right, and I don't wanna talk about it right now. I just... I just wish he was here.”

 

“I can stay for the night... you know to keep you company.”

 

“No, that won't be necessary.” - she didn't believe it – “Really Vic. I'm fine.”

 

“You keep saying but.... “

 

“But what?”

 

“I don't want you to do the same thing you did when Aaron went to prison.” - he knew what she was talking about but still pretended to have no idea. - “You bottled things up... you didn't sleep! But you have Seb to look after now.”

 

“I know! And I look after him. Don't think for a second that I wouldn't do everything for him coz...”

 

“No I know you would! I just can't help but worry.”

 

“You don't have to. Once Aaron's back I'm gonna be fine. I just.... I want him to be here.”

 

“Oh Robert....”

 

“No, don't...“- he said. He didn't want any pity. He knew he sounded miserable.

 

“I bet he feels the same.” - she smiled – “Actually I know he does!”

 

“What?”

 

“We had a brief chat earlier and he sounded just like you. You are so domesticated. Sometimes I still can't believe it.”

 

“You know what? Sometimes me neither.” - he smiled. He bounced Seb on his lap and he was quite amused, and Robert was happy that he was as equally entertaining as Aaron.... over the phone! He didn't know why but Aaron could calm Seb down in a matter of minutes. Every single time! He was a babywhisperer, and they joked about it but it was true. They had a special bond, and Robert knew that his son was desperate to have a cuddle again.

 

“What are you thinking about?” - asked Vic. He didn't even realized that he zoned out.

 

“I was thinking about how Seb has a proper bond with Aaron. It's magical Vic. Like they are in their own little bubble. Seb loves him, and he can stop the crying, the fussing, everything under 5 minutes. Even through a phone, or laptop. It's crazy.” - he laughed.

 

“Well then” – she said talking to Seb – “Daddy Aaron must be special.” - she smiled. And Robert smiled too. She was the second one who referred to Aaron as a dad and it made Robert emotional. He was so proud that he can look at his son and Aaron and Liv and tell people that _“Yes they are my family”_ It was something he thought he can never have, not for real.

 

“He is special.” - he said more to Seb than to Vic. Seb just started gurgle and Vic stood there in front of Robert with proper heart eyes.

 

“You know we never really talked about your engagement.... “- she started then Robert gave her a blank face – “Your second engagement!”

 

“Well we told you guys already. We did it at the same time... and I swear I didn't plan it but eventually we ended up at that layby where both of us wanted to do it. That's all.”

 

“Oh come on! Give me some details. I'm meant to be your best woman, I need to know stuff!”

 

“And how's that gonna help you?”

 

“I don't know. Tell a funny story at the reception?”

 

“No, you really don't have to do that. Actually I prefer if you didn't.“

 

“Why?”

 

“Coz... me and Aaron... we were never really the..... “

 

“… Sharing type?”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“And yet you had an affair, which was the source of the gossip for months!”

 

“That was years ago.”

 

“Still.... people are nosy, they like to know things. And come on... I bet you guys have lots of romantic stories that you never told anyone.”

 

“Of course we have!”

 

“Then tell me some!” - whatever Vic was trying to do it was working coz Robert was laughing his head off, and that seemed to entertain Seb as well.

 

“Alright, what do you wanna know?”

 

“The story of that second engagement Robert! I've been asking for years!”

 

“Don't be dramatic.” - smiled Robert. - “Do you wanna hold him? I need to get a drink. You want anything?” - he asked as he passed the boy to his sister.

 

“No, I'm good. So?” - she was desperate to hear it.

 

“I don't know what you're expecting Vic, it really wasn't that interesting. Both of us wanted to do there, but we didn't know, then you know Chas wanted to set us up, but my car broke down.... for real this time.” - he laughed.

 

“What'd you mean this time?”

 

“Erm.. you probably don't remember....”

 

“OH MY GOD!” - she said as she got the pieces of the story in her head. - “That's why you called me. You just wanted his number!”

 

“Well... yeah.” - laughed Robert. -”It's so weird to talk about it after this many years.”

 

“And then he went there, and what? I mean he must have realized your car was fine.”

 

“Oh yeah he knew I was bullshitting from the moment he checked it.” - Vic just looked at him with bright eyes, like she wanted to know more, just like Seb, even if he was 100% sure he's not understanding a word from it all. - “Then you know... it just happened.”

 

“What? You kissed him?”

 

“Yeah... not right away but pretty much that's what happened.”

 

“But it was like.... I can't even remember but it was early. Nowhere near your wedding... “

 

“It was 4th December 2014.”

 

“Aww my brother is so sentimental... he remembers the date of the first kiss he shared with Daddy Aaron.” - said Vic to Seb.

 

“I left him on the road tho.... It was all too much at that time. But you know... we still got together later.”

 

“Later as in.... “

 

“The same day?”

 

“Robert!!!!”

 

“I'm not saying anything.” - he laughed.

 

“Eww you better! I didn't wanna know that!”

 

“Then why did you ask? It's your own fault.” - he laughed when his phone went off.

“Must be Aaron.” - said Vic. - “So I think I'm gonna head home now. If you need anything...”

 

“I know, don't worry I let you know. And now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get this.” - he said already picking up. -”Hiya!” - Vic heard him greeting Aaron. She placed Seb on his playmat then looked at his brother's smiling face one more time before she left the house.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
